It's just a stupid sidequest!
by Han SunHee
Summary: [Reto Fanficker II] Él no supo cómo, ni en qué momento sucedió, pero ella le agradaba, mucho; y que el joven aceptase algo así—no abiertamente, claro, pero con convencerse a sí mismo bastaba—, sólo Naruto podía tener el privilegio de confirmarlo al ser su mejor amigo, casi hermano. Y ahí radicaba el problema: Hinata no tenía ojos para nadie; o, al menos, no para alguien como él.
**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Ya lo había dicho antes, pero fue en otros lares; así que lo diré de nuevo XD**

 **¡Volví... por un rato! ¡Y qué mejor que con un especial de retos! Hace mucho que una página en Facebook había colgado estos retos, pero en aquél entonces estaba todavía editando** **—** **Como ahora (?)** **—** **, y no pude hacer nada. El objetivo de esto es hacer que una no pierda la costumbre de escribir; y yo quiero volver a eso :'v**

 **So, he logrado traerles éste Oneshot que, por increíble que parezca viniendo de mí, nació en tiempo récord mientras jugaba al juego en cuestión. El cómo comencé a plantearme una combinación de ello con el fandom de Naruto, sigue siendo un misterio. Aunque ya lo había hecho allá en Wattpad, no creí que lo volvería a hacer XD**

 **¡Pero bueno! Ésto va dedicado, en especial, a todas aquellas personas que les gusta tanto como a mí. También en conmemoración a los 30 años de dicha franquicia; y por el título que será lanzado, si no me equivoco, en esta semana^^ Si no han jugado algo de lo que se menciona aquí** **—¿** **a qu** **é** **esperan?** **—** **, no os preocup** **é** **is, les dejaré una pequeña explicación al final que va a despejar todas esas dudas^^**

 **No digo más, nos vemos al final ¡ojalá les guste!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, sino a don Masashi Kishimoto, quien debería de hacernos más material SasuNaru del que ya existe (?).

Los personajes que se mencionan en ésta historia tampoco son míos, pertenecen a la increíble compañía de Nintendo.

* * *

㈎9 **[Reto del Día II]**

Oneshot de tu pareja favorita.

* * *

 **Advertencias:** Esta historia está ubicada en un **Alternative Universe,** en donde se verá como principal género la **comedia** (o un intento de ella). La historia contendrá, además, **lenguaje** **soez** , y tal vez un poquito de **OoC**.

Se centrará en los personajes de **Uzumaki Naruto, Hyūga Hinata** , y **Uchiha Sasuke**.

* * *

Si no estás de acuerdo con lo que se va a ver aquí, según tengo entendido, hay un botón que dice _**«Atrás».**_ Púlsalo y nos evitamos malos ratos.

* * *

 **Summary:** Él no supo cómo, ni en qué momento sucedió, pero ella le agradaba, mucho; y que el joven aceptase algo así—no abiertamente, claro, pero con convencerse a sí mismo bastaba—, sólo Naruto podía tener el «privilegio» de confirmarlo al ser su mejor amigo, casi hermano. Y ahí radicaba el problema: Hinata no tenía ojos para nadie; o, al menos, no para alguien como él.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **It's just a stupid Sidequest!**

* * *

 _ **«A**_ _ún cuando su hermética mirada estuviera cubierta por una ridícula, pero curiosa máscara que tenía la forma de la cabeza de un zorro, ésta le pesó en demasía; sobre todo cuando se paseó, sin decoro alguno, por todo su cuerpo, logrando ponerle muy nervioso._

 _Examinándole con mucho cuidado y atención, el dueño de aquella mirada frunció el entrecejo._

— _Verdes ropajes... —murmuró_ _—_ _. S_ _í_ _, ella me habl_ _ó_ _de ti en la carta que me mand_ _ó_ _—_ _Sus puños se apretaron con fuerza y desvió la cara, sintiendo una fuerte amargura embargarle de pronto_ _—_ _. Parece... parece que t_ _ú_ _tambi_ _é_ _n le buscas a_ _«é_ _l_ _»_ _._

— _Ah... Sí, bueno... —El otro titubeó en voz baja, hasta que soltó un casi inaudible—: Sí._

— _¿Sabes guardar un secreto?_ _—_ _Le soltó ése chico enmascarado de inmediato, haciéndole respingar._

 _La ansiedad que pudo percibir con facilidad en su voz le hizo asentir con la cabeza, casi de inmediato, provocando que la rubia cabellera que tenía se sacudiera de manera un tanto cómica. Cuando el otro soltó un suspiro lleno de pesadez, supo que algo estaba mal, pero terminó por confirmar sus sospechas cuando se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza —más concretamente hacia la careta. Vio cómo el joven la cogía con suma lentitud, y hasta con un poco de temor; luego, se la retiró de la cara._

— _Yo soy a quien buscáis._

— _¡Oye..! ¿Qué? ¡Espera un momento!_ _—_ _El brillante astro de luz, una pequeña hada que venía_ _acompañando desde hacía un buen tiempo en todas sus travesías_ _al chico de verdes ropajes, y que_ _hasta el momento se había mantenido en completo silencio,_ _habló por primera vez en todo el rato que llevaban en esa habitación. Se acercó con rapidez hacia el chico que había descubierto su rostro, dándose cuenta de algo que no parecía cuadrar en toda esa tesitura_ _—_ _. El chico que estamos buscando es un adulto_ _—_ _En un rápido movimiento, empezó a revolotear alterada encima del aludido_ _—_ _._ _¡_ _Y t_ _ú_ _eres s_ _ó_ _lo un ni_ _ñ_ _o!_

 _Era de la misma estatura que el chico de verde, quizás un poco más alto; poseía ojos rojos como la sangre, y una mata de cabello azul que le llegaba por encima de los hombros. La vestimenta que traía puesta era correspondiente a la de un niño, no mayor de doce años. Sin embargo..._

— _Eso es porque..._ _—_ _Soltó otro suspiro, ésta vez, dejando entrever la desolación que sentía_ _—_ _, me transformaron en esto._

— _Ya veo_ _—_ _La pequeña hada regresó al lado de su compañero y exclamó, con cierto tono de condescendencia en sus vocablos_ _—_ _. Por eso es que te escondes,_ _¿_ _no?_

 _El niño negó._

— _Cuando me convertí en esto, fui a ver a quien pudiera ayudarme_ _—_ _explicó_ _—_ _, pero, en el camino, mi preciada máscara, la misma que utilizaría para la ceremonia de mi boda... me fue hurtada por un hombre con cara sonriente._

 _Los otros dos respingaron ante la confesión._

— _Bueno, seguro eso te pasó porque eres muy descuidado..._ _—_ _habló la bolita de luz, tratando de amainar así la tensión que comenzaba a sentirse en ese espacio tan pequeño donde estaban. Miró hacia el joven de rubios cabellos y exclamó con voz burlona_ _—_ _. Te pareces a un joven... h_ _é_ _roe, que conozco por ahí._

 _El susodicho de ropas verdes frunció el ceño y la fulminó con la mirada. Si bien era cierto que era una persona que se distraía con facilidad, ingenua ante los ojos de los demás y, quizás, no muy inteligente, supo de inmediato que su sarcástica compañera se refería a él._

— _Tenía tanta ilusión por mi boda, que no pensaba en otra cosa_ _—_ _El otro joven continuó_ _—_ _, y, al parecer,_ _é_ _se ladr_ _ó_ _n se aprovech_ _ó_ _de mi falta de prudencia_ _—_ _Sus cejas se arquearon, denotando así su obvia desolación_ _—_ _. S_ _é_ _que «ella» está preocupada pero, hasta que las cosas no vuelvan a ser como antes, yo aún no puedo salir de aquí_ _—_ _Se señaló a sí mismo al posar la mano derecha sobre su pecho_ _—_ _._ _¡_ _Le promet_ _í_ _que cuidar_ _í_ _a la m_ _á_ _scara y que la llevar_ _í_ _a conmigo!_

— _Entiendo_ _—_ _El rubio habló cuando vislumbró la desesperación en los gestos del joven; mas fue, en realidad, la tristeza que sus ojos rojos mostraban lo que le hizo sonreír levemente, tomando una decisión definitiva_ _—_ _. No debes preocuparte m_ _á_ _s, s_ _ó_ _lo dime qu_ _é_ _es lo que hay que hacer y yo lo haré._ _—_ _exclamó con extraordinaria determinación._

 _El de cabellos azulinos abrió los ojos, sorprendido; posteriormente, le devolvió la sonrisa. Se metió la mano al bolsillo de sus cortos pantalones, y extrajo de éste un objeto de extraña apariencia._

— _Éste colgante, dáselo a ella_ _—_ _Se lo entregó al alzarle la mano sin más y dijo, aún sin soltarle_ _—_ _: Y, por favor, mantén en secreto todo lo que hemos hablado._

 _Su cabeza se desvió hacia la extraña figura que sobresalía de la pared que tenía a su derecha, entrecerró su mirada, enfocándola en un pequeño agujero que tenía. Suspiró audiblemente una última vez, y luego volteó a ver de nuevo al joven que tenía enfrente. Sin embargo, no dijo nada más, por lo que el rubio lo tomó como una señal innegable de que ya no tenía nada más que hacer ahí. Ahora, su objetivo era entregar aquél pendiente a la mujer que tan desesperada estaba por encontrar a su prometido: el hombre que tanto amaba._

 _Aquél objeto entre sus manos era realmente importante. Debía ser entregado cuanto antes¹»._

* * *

—¡Woaah! ¡¿Puedes creerlo?! ¡Era sólo un niño _'ttebayo_! —Apretó de inmediato el botón de _pausa_ de su consola portátil cuando logró salir del estupor en el que había caído ante la escena que sus azules ojos presenciaron. Volteó a ver a su acompañante con la sorpresa todavía impregnada en sus facciones—. ¡¿Acaso te esperabas algo así?!

Sentado en el pequeño sillón que había en aquella habitación, Uchiha Sasuke rodó su oscura mirada con hastío, ignorando deliberadamente los estruendosos gritos de su mejor amigo —tal y como lo venía haciendo desde hacía más de una hora. Una vez más, se recriminó en demasía haberle prestado aquél videojuego al Uzumaki porque éste no había podido costeárselo en el tiempo que había sido lanzado a la venta. Y todo gracias a uno de los tantos castigos que su madre, Uzumaki Kushina, le había impuesto por haber reprobado, de nuevo, la asignatura de matemáticas, privándole así del dinero que correspondía a su mesada semanal.

Además de eso, el Uchiha también se lamentó de haber llegado a su casa para que, supuestamente, prepararan la exposición que tenían que hacer para la asignatura de Literatura dentro de dos días. Sabía de antemano que seguramente se encontraría a Naruto _totalmente_ absorto en el aparato que le vio en las manos, desde el toque para receso de ese mismo día. El mismo aparato que le había impedido al rubio almorzar, y que por ello había tenido que soportar los múltiples _«Sasukeee, ¡muero de hambre 'ttebayo!»_ de su idiota amigo.

Y no se equivocó.

En cuanto Kushina les dejó solos en la habitación, luego de servirle un poco de té verde, el rubio había sacado la consola que había ocultado debajo de su ancha y ridícula sudadera naranja, y de los ojos de su madre —porque, sí, el castigo incluía el nulo contacto con los videojuegos por un mes. Naruto se puso a jugar como un obseso, presionando botones y moviendo el _joystick_ a lo bestia. Entonces, Sasuke supo que tuvo mucha suerte de que el otro tuviera su propia consola. Y, aunque casi ya no ocupaba la suya más que para uno que otro combate en línea con el _Smash Bros_ ², no se la prestaría al dobe por nada del mundo; muy benevolente había sido ya cuando le concedió aquél videojuego.

Pero, ahora, después de una semana de ruegos escandalosos e intercambio de unos cuantos hostiazos, nada podía hacer al respecto; y tampoco es que pudiera recriminarse por ello. Después de todo, ¿quién iba a decirle que el muy tarado estaría con aquél dichoso juego las veinticuatro horas, sin mostrar mucho avance en la historia del mismo? Peor aún, mientras le tenía a él como visita. Joder, _¡nadie ignoraba a un Uchiha!_

No. Corrección.

 _¡Nadie ignoraba a Uchiha Sasuke!_

No por nada tenía a casi toda la población femenina de la escuela detrás de él como perros falderos. No por nada tenía un fastidioso club de molestas niñas que se proclamaban sus más grandes _fans_ y, aparte, las mujeres ideales para alguien como él.

Bueno, eso no le importaba realmente y, a decir verdad, le tenía hasta los huevos escuchar a esas locas decir cuánto le adoraban... Pero, _¡tenía un jodido club!_ Y eso era lo único que importaba.

Volviendo al tema, vale, admitía que aquella franquicia, a pesar de que no todos sus títulos tenían los gráficos que pudieran denominarse para personas de su edad, algo bueno tenía —no por nada eran un éxito mundial. Podía aceptar, incluso, que tenía batallas realmente épicas que con gusto repetiría. Ah, ¡y qué decir del _Soundtrack_! Reconocía que tenía unas cuantas de las melodías descargadas en el móvil porque, de alguna manera, le hacían sentir relajado.

No con esto quería dar a entender que era un _fan_ devoto, o el típico _friki_ que se sabía al derecho y al revés la condenada línea cronológica del demonio que contaba la historia de toda la saga en sí, el que tenía _pósters_ y las figuras coleccionables de todos los personajes de dicho juego—pero totalmente deformadas—, que venían hasta en los paquetes de galletas, no. Pero, algo sabía respecto a lo esencial, y eso ya era mucho decir.

Sin embargo, lo que Naruto hacía era el colmo. Llevaba _casi_ dos putas semanas con el bendito juego, _¡y aún no se lo terminaba!_ Por supuesto que él, siendo el dueño, hacía bastante que se lo había pasado; es más, recordaba que no le llevó más de dos días hacerlo. El problema en todo este asunto no era que el idiota de Naruto se había vuelto un adicto compulsivo al juego, no; sino que, el bastardo se estaba aficionando de manera preocupante a las estúpidas e innecesarias misiones secundarias. Si bien era cierto que algunas tenían un gran beneficio al final, ésa no era razón suficiente para malgastar el valioso tiempo de su miserable vida, averiguando si iba a obtener algo que revitalizaría la vida de su personaje; algo de dinero, o, en el peor de los casos, una puta botella vacía.

Realmente _detestaba_ esa parte de Naruto en los juegos.

Hacía tres días había tenido que soportar al de ojos azules cuando éste le comentó, como quien no quiere la cosa, que después de mucho—en serio, _muuucho_ —batallar, por fin había logrado completar aquella pequeña misión que consistía en salvar a unas tontas granjeras de unos extraños y estúpidos entes que raptaban a las jodidas vacas de mierda, así como también abducían por error a la niñita llorona que usaba flechas imaginarias para practicar con un arco más viejo que el que le entregaban al protagonista; la misma que le advirtió la existencia de _«ellos»._ Sasuke podía apostar todo lo que tenía a que Naruto se quedó estancado en esa parte durante un buen tiempo porque, a lo mejor, le había dado un miedo atroz combatirlos —así se lo negara mil veces.

Y todo porque al Uzumaki _realmente_ le acojonaba todo lo que tenía que ver con lo paranormal, así se tratase de un _simple_ juego.

Ah, pero eso no fue lo peor.

Luego de eso, Naruto le mencionó que debía, además, cargarse a unos ladrones encapuchados de medianoche —que no eran nada más y nada menos que los _«vecinos»_ de las granjeras. El Uchiha pensaba que esos tipejos, lo único que querían era cogerse a la mayor de las hermanas, pero que ocultaban el lujurioso deseo con el simple propósito de robar toda la leche que ella debía de entregar a un bar; uno al que, por absurdo que sonase, no se podía ingresar si no se recibía como recompensa, si se completaba con éxito la hazaña de protección, una ridícula capucha que en realidad era la cabeza de una jodida vaca.

 _¿Qué mierda tenían los programadores con las cabezas de animales?_

El de rubia cabellera le contó que había realizado ésa última misión dos veces más, todo para que, al final, éste le dijera uno de estos días, en medio del almuerzo:

—¡Entonces te da un abrazo! ¡¿Te lo puedes creer?! Incluso el prota se había puesto caliente —Alzó ambas cejas, para luego reír de manera escandalosa, atrayendo la mirada de casi todo el restaurante donde ambos adolescentes habían quedado de almorzar; donde, por desgracia, Naruto comenzó a hablar hasta por los codos de aquél mendigo videojuego—. Bueno, a decir verdad, yo también me habría puesto así _'ttebayo_ —Se rascó una mejilla con nerviosismo, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas empezaban a colorearse de un ligero tono rosa—. Digo... —tartamudeó cuando la oscura mirada de Sasuke se posó sobre él y alzaba una ceja, como si estuviera diciéndole _«¿Qué demonios...?»._ Naruto carraspeó, notablemente incómodo, y desvió su azulina mirada hacia la ventana que daba al estacionamiento del lugar.

Pasados unos segundos, Uchiha aprovechó para tomar un poco de su soda, por lo que el otro volvió a hablar.

—Es que... seguro que se puso así porque los pechos de esa chica eran _grandes_.

El cómo habían llegado al punto de hablar sobre los pechos de un personaje de videojuegos, en serio le desconcertó, aunque no lo demostró. ¿Qué le iba a interesar a él millones de píxeles juntos? ¡Obvio que nada!

Sin embargo, Naruto siempre tenía que cagarla de una manera u otra.

—¡Tan grandes como los de Hinata!

Sasuke se atragantó con la bebida, empezando a toser con fuerza; Naruto sintió una gota de sudor correr por su rostro y se acercó a su azabache amigo para darle unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda.

Lo dijo, no, lo _gritó_. Ese imbécil, ¿en serio dijo _eso_? Quitándoselo de encima con brusquedad, el de ojos oscuros miró a todos lados, notando que el exagerado grito de Naruto había llamado, de nuevo, la atención de todos los comensales.

Ah, pero eso no había sido nada en comparación a lo que sucedió a continuación.

Justo cuando volteó la cabeza hacia la derecha— _¡oh, sorpresa!—,_ notó cómo, paradas cerca de la entrada del local, estaban Yamanaka Ino, mejor amiga de la nombrada por Naruto, y una chica de divertidos chonguitos castaños—¿su nombre? No lo recordaba y, sinceramente, _tampoco_ le importaba—, que, sabía, era novia del presumido Hyūga Neji; es decir, _el primo de Hinata_.

¿El problema? Para su desgracia, ellas les miraban con los ojos totalmente desorbitados; no había duda que lograron alcanzar a escuchar, también, el estrafalario grito del Uzumaki. Sasuke vio cómo ellas fruncían el entrecejo cuando le notaron también.

 _Jodida mierda._

Al día siguiente, cuando el Uzumaki le deseó los buenos días a Hinata, ésta les vio con el rostro sumamente rojo; mucho más que cuando sus mejillas se tornaban ligeramente rosas, en señal de vergüenza. Le quedó más que claro que la metiche de Ino le había contado lo que sucedió en el restaurante... _de manera errónea._

Ahora, seguro que la Hyūga pensaba que hablar de sus pechos era lo que más hacían Naruto y él.

Ese simple pensamiento le hizo cabrearse tanto, todo por culpa de lo que el rubio ocasionó. Era por ello que no se arrepentía para nada— _no, ni un poquito_ —haberle dejado con un ojo morado, y un culo adolorido por la tremenda patada que le dio ése mismo día.

—No entiendo por qué demonios haces esas estúpidas misiones, si lo que recibes es pura mierda.

Naruto infló las mejillas de manera infantil, y frunció el ceño—. Eres un aburrido y un insensible, _teme_ —Levantó la consola de su regazo y la alzó, mostrándole al Uchiha los datos detallados de la misión en fila—. La historia de estos dos e-…

—No me interesa. —Le cortó de inmediato, regresando su mirada hacia los cuadernos que tenía sobre su regazo.

—Amargado. —murmuró Uzumaki. Sin embargo, terminó encogiéndose de hombros cuando, a los segundos, decidió hacer a un lado el enojo que le provocó el comentario de Sasuke, y continuó jugando. Pobre de ese bastardo que no sabía sacarle provecho a las cosas.

— _¡Naruto!_

La voz de Kushina resonó desde la planta inferior de la residencia, haciendo que tanto el aludido como Sasuke alzaran la cabeza de golpe.

—¡¿Qué sucede, mamá?! —vociferó, ocultando rápidamente la consola justo debajo de su almohada. Al no escuchar respuesta de inmediato, Naruto se puso de pie y se acercó a la puerta de la habitación, para ver a su madre que venía subiendo las escaleras.

—Hinata está aquí, Naruto.

Nada más escuchar ese nombre, Sasuke se puso tenso de inmediato; _afortunadamente, nadie lo notó._

* * *

Hyūga Hinata, vecina de los Uzumaki y estudiante originaria de _Osaka_ , había llegado a _Tokio_ hacía unos dos años. Esa joven de tímida personalidad, de alguna manera, había logrado llamar la atención del menor de los Uchiha.

Él no supo cómo, ni en qué momento sucedió, pero ella le agradaba, _mucho_ ; y que el joven aceptase algo así—no abiertamente, claro, pero con convencerse a sí mismo bastaba—, sólo Naruto podía tener el _«privilegio»_ de confirmarlo al ser su mejor amigo, _casi_ hermano.

Sencilla, educada, algo torpe, pero amable y de buen corazón, Hinata no era como las otras chicas que él tuvo la desgracia de conocer; al contrario, ella no se le tiraba encima y se afianzaba a su brazo con toda confianza—tal como lo hacía Karin—; no era nada parlanchina—como la misma Ino—, algo que realmente agradecía porque disfrutaba mucho del silencio. Ella sabía cuándo callar. Tampoco era melosa, ni tenía ganas de permanecer a su lado cada bendito segundo del día—como Saku-…

Bueno, pensándolo bien, eso ya no era _tan_ bueno.

Y ahí radicaba el problema: Hinata no tenía ojos para nadie —o, al menos, no para alguien como él. Hasta el momento, la Hyūga no mostraba un interés más allá de la amistad con los pocos chicos que se le habían acercado, incluyéndose él mismo, contra su voluntad. Y eso le jodía, considerando el hecho de que a él, _sí_ le interesaba ella. _¡_ _vaya que sí!_

No más que como amiga, claro... ¿o sí?

—Naruto-kun, aquí... —exclamó Hinata, mientras le extendía algo al susodicho—, aquí tienes los libros que me pe-pediste.

¿Se mencionó el hecho de que Hinata y Naruto eran _muy_ buenos amigos? ¿No? Bueno, eso le ponía de peor humor — _más_ _todavía_.

Las capacidades sociales que tenía el Uzumaki para con todo lo que tuviese boca, eran sorprendentes; tanto, que cuando se acercó a la Hyūga, logró hacer que ésta empezara a decir más de dos palabras sin tartamudear. Algo que siempre hacía cuando estaba muy nerviosa según averigu... ¡es decir! Escuchó por ahí.

—¡Oh, gracias, Hinata! Espero no reprobar esta vez el examen de Iruka-sensei —dijo, soltando una risita nerviosa, al mismo tiempo que cogía los libros—. Mamá ya me ha amenazado con quitarme mis videojuegos si vuelvo a traerle una mala calificación _'t_ _tebayo_.

—No te preocupes, Naruto-kun, sé qu-que lo lograrás.

—¡Gracias!

La ceja derecha del joven de cabello azabache tembló; esos dos _realmente_ se llevaban _muy_ bien. A él, Hinata apenas le saludaba. ¡Y nada más por pura cortesía!

—¡Oh, Sasuke-kun! —La Hyūga finalmente había reparado en la presencia de Uchiha y sonrió con algo de incomodidad—. Lo siento, no... no te había visto —Se inclinó levemente hacia adelante, y expresó con su suave voz—. Buenas tardes.

—Hn —El nombrado la miró de reojo—. Hola.

—...

—...

Y ya. Ese fue _todo_ el intercambio de palabras que hubo entre Sasuke y Hinata. El silencio reinó de manera estrepitosa, y ninguno de los dos hizo el amago de abrir la boca de nuevo. El azabache volvió a enfocarse en su libro; Hinata desvió sus ojos hacia la ventana de la habitación; y Naruto se sacó la cerilla de su oreja derecha.

 _¡¿Eso era todo?!_ Bueno, era cierto que ninguno de los dos era muy abierto respecto a su persona. Rara vez contestaban si se les preguntaba algo, y mucho más extraño era si uno de los dos comenzaba una conversación, y/o la seguía; una por timidez, el otro porque simplemente no le daba la santísima gana. Pero, ¿por qué coños ella se llevaba de puta madre con Naruto? ¿Por qué ella sonreía como si nada con el perro de Inuzuka? ¿Y con el raro del Aburame, quien, por cierto, nadie reparaba en su presencia; no si él no se hacía notar con su profunda voz? ¡Joder! Si es que hasta hablaba de forma amena con el idiota de Suigetsu, el maldito que se la pasaba molestándola cada vez que la veía ruborizarse. _¡¿Por qué con él no pasaba del puto saludo?!_

A la mierda todos. Incluyéndola a ella también.

—¡Ah, Na-Naruto-kun! E-ese juego... —Hinata rompió el pesado silencio que había caído en la habitación, mientras su mirada lilácea se paseaba con cierta reserva por las cosas que el Uzumaki poseía. Desde ropa tirada sin ningún cuidado sobre la silla giratoria frente al escritorio que él posiblemente utilizaba para leer sus libros, pasando por las paredes de un suave tono de amarillo, llenas de _pósters_ de una que otra cantante y los que parecían ser de videojuegos como _Halo_ , _GTA_ , y _Mortal_ _Kombat_ ; hasta cinco consolas que estaban cuidadosamente ubicadas en una especie de armario; uno que parecía haber sido fabricado con suma precisión para que cada una de ellas ocupara un lugar correspondiente.

Sin embargo, no fue eso lo que llamó su atención.

La Hyūga logró visualizar el pequeño aparato que el rubio poseía entre sus manos, luego de ver cómo lo sacaba de entre sus almohadas; pero eso no fue lo que más le interesó tampoco. Ella había dado un respingo cuando vio en la pantalla de éste el juego que estaba reproduciéndose; enseguida identificó de cuál se trataba.

—¿Eh? —Naruto siguió con su azulada mirada el índice de la joven de largos cabellos azulinos, hasta toparse con su consola—. ¿Hablas del juego? —La alzó un poco, logrando que Hinata asintiera rápidamente con su cabeza—. Es del idiota de Sasuke _'tte_ _bayo_ , pero... —Le dirigió una rápida mirada al aludido que seguía inmerso en su lectura—, puedes pedírselo prestado luego de que lo termine yo, si quieres...

—Oh, no, yo... —De inmediato, ella negó—, yo ta-también tengo ése videojuego —Tanto Naruto como Sasuke giraron la cabeza para verla atentamente, sorprendiéndose y logrando que sus ojos se abrieran un poco más de lo normal. Hinata lo notó y, ruborizándose levemente, volvió a negar—. Di-digo, más bien es de mi hermana menor... —explicó atropelladamente—. Hanabi lo juega casi to-todo el tiempo, por eso sé... por eso sé su nombre. —Paulatinamente, el tono de su voz fue bajando hasta ser simples murmuros que, por supuesto, ninguno de los dos logró entender.

Naruto rió jocoso.

—¡Ya veo! ¿En qué parte va ella?

Hinata alzó su cabeza como si tuviese un resorte en el cuello, asombrada de ver que el Uzumaki estuviera haciéndole esa pregunta como si nada; y a juzgar por la cara que él estaba poniendo, ya no debería sentirse tan apenada.

Aun así, ella sonrió levemente y contestó, sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer un poco más.

—En la última mazmorra.

—¡Increíble! —Y sin que nadie se lo preguntara, el rubio continuó hablando—. ¡Yo iba a ir por ahí también! Pero decidí hacer la historia de los enamorados ' _ttebayo_.

—Sólo admite que no quieres pasarte la mazmorra porque las cosas que te hacen cagarte del miedo, están ahí. —Sasuke exclamó de pronto, sin mucho interés, y sin despegar sus ébanos ojos del libro de Literatura.

El Uzumaki, al escucharle, enrojeció de vergüenza; aunque más bien fue por la rabia que el comentario de su mejor amigo le provocó—. ¡Cállate, Sasuke idiota!

—Sólo admítelo, _miedosito_.

—¡Tú...!

—Ahm... Yo creo que las misiones secundarias son muy i-interesantes. —Presintiendo una futura pelea sin fin entre ambos amigos, Hinata habló con voz queda, pero lo suficientemente audible para llamar la atención de ambos.

—¿En serio? —Las voces de ambos jóvenes resonaron al mismo tiempo al exclamar aquella interrogante, siendo sólo Sasuke quien levantara una ceja, extrañado. Naruto sólo atinó a abrir la boca en una perfecta _«O»._

Las mejillas de ella enrojecieron con más fuerza y, llevándose ambas manos al pecho, exclamó—. E-esa que Naruto-kun hace... e-es mi favorita.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, y Naruto sonrió con cierta malicia.

—¿De veras, Hinata? —La aludida asintió—. ¡Bien! Ven aquí —Moviéndose un poco, el Uzumaki palmeó un lado de la cama, indicándole a la Hyūga que se acercara y se sentara ahí—. Justo estoy en la mitad de ésta.

—Oh... está bien. —titubeante, y sintiéndose un tanto incómoda por alguna razón, la Hyūga se acercó al Uzumaki y tomó asiento en la cama.

—Oye, ¿y qué ha pasado entre Hanabi y tú? —interrogó Naruto, con mucho interés en su voz.

Sasuke, quien gruñó pero obviamente nadie le escuchó, cerró el libro de golpe y lo dejó de lado. Cruzándose de brazos, miró hacia otro lugar que no fuera la cama donde Naruto y Hinata estaban. Aquello en serio le estaba jodiendo. El solo hecho de que el rubio estuviera hablando de lo más animado con Hinata de algo que él aborrecía, le _cabreaba_ ; y sabía perfectamente que el Uzumaki estaba enterado de ello también.

Ahora se arrepentía haberle insinuado, así fuera sin mucho interés y burlándose, que estaba un poco obsesionado con la Hyūga. El colmo de males, fue saber que éste, increíblemente, le había entendido a la primera.

Para cuando el rubio debía ser el idiota de siempre, _¡no lo era!_

Mientras Sasuke seguía refunfuñando por lo bajo, Naruto le miró de reojo. Rápidamente pudo darse cuenta de que su amigo seguramente estaba sumamente furioso; pero que, como siempre, estaba tratando de evitar mostrar más expresiones de la cuenta.

Sin embargo, él sabía perfectamente que, dentro de esa azabache y arrogante cabeza, Sasuke le estaba maldiciendo a los cuatro vientos; aunque exteriormente sólo se mantenía con el ceño fruncido. Claramente se estaba aguantando, de manera increíble, las ganas de cortarle la cabeza de un tajo con la réplica exacta de la espada de _Sephiroth_ ³ que tenía de colección; y con la que muchas veces le había amenazado con metérsela por el cu-…

—Entonces, como no pude ayudarla, ella... no quiso hablarme en todo el día.

Las palabras de Hinata le hicieron salir de aquél traumático letargo, haciéndole tragar saliva con fuerza; prestó más atención a lo que ella le estaba diciendo, y trató de seguir el hilo de la conversación.

Hanabi, la hermana menor de Hinata, tenía una mala relación con ella. La típica competencia entre hermanos para ver quién era mejor era algo que a la mayor hacía entristecer. Naruto se sintió repentinamente mal por la de cabellos azulinos.

—¡Ah! Qué mal lo tuyo con Hanabi, Hinata —Ella sonrió con resignación. Ya lo sabía—. Pero, ¿sabes? Si pasáis más tiempo juntas, eh... ¿Jugando, tal vez? Seguro que os llevaréis mejor _'ttebayo_.

—Ah, pero... Bueno, yo... —Bajando un poco la cabeza, la de ojos perlados dijo con voz trémula—. Yo no sé mucho de los juegos que a ella le gu-gustan.

—¡Tranquila! —Se dio cuenta de cómo Sasuke les miraba de reojo, aún con el ceño arrugado; aunque más parecía que le quería matar a él con la negruzca mirada. Entonces, la única neurona del rubio explotó, provocando una revolución en su cerebro. Una increíble y maliciosa idea le llegó—. ¡Yo te ayudaré!

El Uchiha apretó tanto la mandíbula, que sintió un poco de dolor cuando hizo rechinar sus blancos dientes. _«Maldito hijo de puta»_ , pensó muy cabreado. Naruto sabía que le estaba diciendo aquello a Hinata para joderlo a él. Pues, muy equivocado estaba si creía que lo iba a ver hacer rabieta por acaparar, una vez más, la atención de la chica. Se puso de pie con toda la intención de marcharse de ese lugar, como si el aire de esa habitación le estuviese mareando. Daba igual si hacía ruido o no, al fin y al cabo, aquellos tan enfrascados en su conversación no le sentirían irse.

—¡Ah, cierto! ¡Lo olvidé _'ttebayo_! —El de ojos azules se dio un, exageradamente dramático, golpe en la frente—. Mamá me ha quitado las consolas y hasta que no vea que aprobé el examen, no me dejará tocarlas.

Aquella excusa tan absurda hizo al Uchiha detenerse en seco, por alguna razón. Pese a que no quería escuchar nada más, se quedó parado en el mismo lugar.

—Oh... Pe-pero no digas eso, Naruto-kun —dijo—. Si quieres, yo... podría ayudarte.

Suficiente, ahora _sí_ que se largaba de ahí.

—¡No hace falta, Hinata! Ino ya me había prometido ayudarme a estudiar —Y, técnicamente, aquello no era del todo mentira, a pesar de que lo dijo porque había sido lo único que se le vino a la mente. La joven y coqueta rubia le debía un favor desde aquel día en el que, increíblemente, le ayudó a tener una cita con su ahora novio, Sai. Naruto pensó que era el momento de cobrarle el favor de alguna manera; de paso, también le pagaría uno de los tantos que le debía a Sasuke.

—Ya veo...

—Pero, ¡mira! —El Uzumaki se puso de pie en un salto y señaló al de mirada oscura que aún les daba la espalda—. Ahí tienes al amargado de Sasuke para que te ayude.

—¿Sasuke-kun?

El recién nombrado volteó a ver a la Hyūga y al otro, alzando una ceja. _¿Qué demonios había dicho?_

—¡Eh, Sasuke! Tienes que ayudar a Hinata para que ella y Hanabi se lleven mejor —Naruto se acercó a él y le rodeó los hombros con su brazo derecho, con su acostumbrada familiaridad—. Ya que a ella le gustan los videojuegos tanto como a ti y a mí...

¡Vaya! Hasta que, después de tanta cháchara absurda, por fin escuchaba algo bueno. Omitiendo la parte de hacer que las hermanas Hyūga fueran más cercanas, tal vez así podría acercarse más a la Hyūga sin parecer sospechoso. Retiraba lo dicho: Naruto _sí_ era un amigo de verdad.

—¿A Sasuke-kun le gustan...?

—¡Le encantan! Sobre todo las misiones secundarias —La interrumpió eufórico—. Y le gustan tanto que, incluso, adoró la escena de la granjerita abrazando al héroe, _¿no es verdad, Sasuke?_ —Volteó a ver al aludido que frunció el ceño, extrañado—. Recuerda lo que me dijiste de sus grandes pechos —Sonriendo con picardía, agregó—: _que así eran como te gustaban._

¿Había pensado que Naruto era un buen amigo? _A la mierda eso_. Ahora, _definitivamente_ le iba a meter la puta espada por donde no le pegaba el Sol.

—Ah, bueno... —Hinata se ruborizó con fuerza porque las palabras del Uzumaki le hicieron recordar lo que Ino le había contado hacía unos días. La de ojos celestes no se había mordido la lengua cuando le contó que había escuchado al Uzumaki y a su amigo hablar de pechos; sobre todo los de gran tamaño... como los de ella.

Sabía que ése era un tema muy común entre jóvenes con hormonas alborotadas —eso y los videojuegos como _World of Warcraft_ o _FIFA_. Pero, eso no evitaba que fuera vergonzoso para ella. Desde ese día había evitado cruzar miradas con ambos chicos.

 _Hasta hoy._

Sacudió levemente su cabeza y miró al Uchiha que la veía con aparente furia contenida—. No quisiera darte mo-molestias, Sasuke-kun...

—Como sea —Estaba a punto de decirle que, al contrario, era para él todo un placer ayudarla a hacer que su hermana se consiguiera un novio, o lo que sea; en realidad, le valía un comino lo que tuviera que hacer que Hanabi se contentara con Hinata. Sin embargo, su monumental orgullo marca Uchiha le obligó a mostrarse cortante e indiferente—. Sólo no preguntes cosas innecesarias y estúpidas.

—¡Sí! —Hinata sonrió con inmensa alegría. A pesar de que a duras penas cruzaba un escueto _«Buenos días»_ con Uchiha Sasuke, supo en ese preciso momento que, pese al mal carácter que se cargaba y la boca sucia que siempre lanzaba una grosería, él no era la mala persona que decían que era.

Naruto, totalmente excluido del acuerdo entre ambos pelinegros, sólo atinó a sonreír complacido.

 _«Ojalá que no lo estropees, Sasuke idiota»._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones de texto:**

 **¹:** _«La historia de Anju y Kafei»_ ; si alguien no se ha jugado Majora's Mask, dejo un pequeño resumen acerca de qué va:

 _"La historia lateral de los novios, Anju y Kafei, es la más larga y más complicada de todas las que hay en el juego. Kafei se enamoró de Anju, una muchacha cuya familia era propietaria de una Posada, y se comprometieron. En la madrugada del día de su boda, ambos fusionarían unas máscaras: la Máscara de la Luna y del Sol; y así crear la Máscara de los Novios como bendición de su matrimonio. Sin embargo, en algún día antes de los acontecimientos del juego, Kafei fue transformado en un niño por Skull Kid, el villano; además fue atacado por un ladrón, donde le quitó su máscara. Avergonzado de su pérdida, desapareció sin decir una palabra"._

 **²** : _«Súper Smash Bros.»_ ; juego perteneciente al género de lucha, siendo también un crossover de diversos y variados personajes de diversas franquicias de Nintendo.

 **³** : _«Sephiroth»_ es el nombre de un personaje ficticio del videojuego Final Fantasy VII, y el enemigo principal.

* * *

 **No sabía realmente si ponerlo como un Crossover o no; después de todo, sólo se habla de dicha franquicia, pero ningún personaje interviene realmente... Hmmm.**

 **¡En fin!**

 **No es que me esté desquitando con las misiones secundarias de los juegos, al contrario, me parecen interesantes; pero si al final no es mucho el beneficio, no veo por qué hacerlas (aunque igual las hago XD)**

 **¡Y bueno! Segundo reto completado. Realmente se me salió de las manos por el simple hecho de hablar de videojuegos; tanto que lo edité varias veces porque me iba por las ramas por la emoción que me da hablar de éstas cosas XD Pero, bueh, el punto aquí es el SasuHina implícito XD**

 **¿Qué os pareció? ¿Aburrido? ¿Sigo editando y me olvido de éstos retos? XD Decírmelo en un comentario ^^**

 **Y, creo que no hay nada más que decir; respecto al fic... Si les gustó, cuelgo el siguiente paso el día de mañana ^^**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
